


Smoking

by The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea



Category: Torchwood
Genre: I will take requests, I'm at dashing-hypen on Tumblr, M/M, Part of a series??, Smoking, hmu friendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's hooked himself on a bad habit. Ianto is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking

It was the kind of sleep a smoker dreams about: restful, free of the nicotine fits that so often disturbed him. Stretching luxuriously in bed with Ianto curled next to him, Jack sighed and took out a lighter. Ianto couldn't help his sneer. 

Yan didn't approve, of course, but he hardly expressed enough emotion as it was. It was worth noting, Jack mused as Ianto leaned over to scrub at a spot on the coffee table, that the Welshman's mouth often twitched when he put his lips round a cigarette filter. 

Yes, he thought, lighting up and eyeing Ianto’s scowl, interesting.

Ianto, for his piece, knew that the cigarettes inspired a sort of calming effect on his excitable lover; a reprieve from his anxieties over Torchwood, the state of the 21st century’s populace, and--though not likely to be admitted aloud-- their relationship. Jack slept well when his diet of carcinogens was kept consistent. But ever-patient, long-suffering Ianto was at his wit’s end. 

He moved into Jack’s cloud and snatched the little cancer stick from his fingers. 

He was given no resistance; it seemed he'd caught Jack off guard for once. “Hey…!” Jack snarled, but Ianto didn't give a damn. He scrubbed it out on the butt-laden ashtray beside their bed. 

“Now,” Ianto began, “if you can't tell by my actions, Jack, I'm finished with your smoking.” 

Jack scowled. “Yan…”

“No whinging, you,” he interrupted. “You'll not smoke in my flat, the Hub, or anywhere else for that matter. In fact,” he smiled, leaning forward, “if I catch you with a cigarette I swear I'll put you on the naughty step in front of the team.”

Jack's mouth fell open. “You wouldn't.”

“Oh, I would,” Ianto chuckled, revelling in Jack's disbelief. Did he really think Ianto wouldn't take him by the ear and frogmarch him right to the corner? He didn't mind humiliating Jack just a tad if it put him off his habit. 

Jack mulled it over, chewing his lip. Trying to replace his oral fixation,” Ianto thought to himself. He'd have to get something to help with that. 

Scowling, Jack rolled over. “You're just lucky I love you enough to quit.” He was blushing a bit, cheeks reddened just enough for Yan to notice. 

“Of course I am,” Ianto murmured, pressing a kiss to Jack's temple. He smiled into his shoulder. “I am very lucky.”


End file.
